For You
by Roxal
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles. Warnings: Language. Sexual situations. Status: Ongoing. [AxelRoxas, RoxasAxel]
1. Making Love: T

**A Few Words Before Reading:**

_For You_ is a series of 100-word drabbles. All of them are set during the _Kingdom Hearts_ timeline from the end of _I_ through _Chain of Memories_ and up to Axel's death in_ II_. They are all set in the _Kingdom Hearts_ universe, meaning none of them are AU. They are not, however, all about the same Axel and Roxas.

I have several different views of both characters and most of them come through in these drabbles. Roxas can be cold or kind, just as Axel can be loving or bitter. Axel has more canon personality, so his portrayal is more consistent than Roxas', which can go from completely emotionless to that of a normal 15-year-old. The drabbles themselves are not connected in any way, so do not look for a larger story.

I hope that clears a few things up and that you keep these things in mind while reading. Your feedback is always appreciated. Thank you.

-------------------------------------------------------

-1 : Making Love- 

Making love to Roxas, Axel found, was like fucking a dead person, or an overlarge doll. No matter how much or how little feeling he put into it, Roxas' reactions were always small, always slight, and always silent.

At first, it infuriated him. They were _making love_; surely that deserved more emotion than Roxas usually displayed? Axel _loved_ him, and this was what people _did_ when they were in love.

After a while, though, he grew to accept it for what it really was. They were _fucking_. Roxas didn't feel _anything_, and he reacted accordingly.

Axel kept at it anyway.


	2. Distant: M

-2 : Distant-

Roxas' breath came in pants and gasps, hands clutching Axel's shoulders, groaning and grunting and moaning in pleasure. Axel slid his hands up Roxas' back, his face to his ear, biting gently, breathing hotly, whispering "I love you."

_Don't say that _Roxas thought desperately, but Axel said it again. Roxas thrust down hard, causing Axel to throw his head back and gasp. Roxas thrust his tongue in while the other Nobody's mouth was open, keeping further words from coming out.

The words didn't hurt, but they didn't feel good either. Distantly, Roxas thought they shouldn't make him feel at all.


	3. Listen: K plus

-3 : Listen-

"Do you hear that?" Axel asked, hand gently rubbing Roxas' arm; the boy resting his head on Axel's chest.

"Hear what?" Roxas mumbled.

"Our hearts."

Roxas sighed, shifted and pretended to listen. "No," he answered, a soft frown settling on his face. Axel only smiled in return.

"You need to learn to listen, Rox."

Roxas frowned harder and rolled over. Axel responded by wrapping his arms around the boy from behind, nuzzling the nape of his neck.

"Just because we don't have hearts doesn't mean we can't feel."

Roxas shuddered, afraid that there was some truth in his words.


	4. Angry: K

For some background on this one, check out key-o-destiny at LiveJournal.

-4 : Angry-

"Are you angry with me?"

"Huh?" Roxas looked up to be caught directly by Axel's gaze. "Why would I be angry with you?"

"Because. Because of the stuff I said before. About you and the Keyblade." Axel looked slightly ashamed and Roxas thought he _would_ get angry if the other Nobody couldn't pull himself together.

"No," he said simply. "I told you it was okay."

"I was trying to cheer you up. I didn't mean to make you angry."

A sigh. "It's fine."

Axel smiled. Roxas didn't, but he didn't frown either, and to Axel, that was just as good.


	5. Happy: T

-5 : Happy-

He was straddling Axel's hips, half-clothed--or half-naked, depending on how far they would let this go--letting his hands travel up the other's arms until fingers met and twined. He looked down at Axel's face and Axel smiled, soft and warm and _happy_. Roxas felt his mouth go dry.

It was moments like these that he feared; that made him want to leave everything, especially Axel, and never look back. He wanted answers, not soft sighs and whispered promises. That was what Axel gave him, and Roxas refused to believe that maybe, in those moments, he was happy too.


	6. Kissing Him: K plus

-6 : Kissing Him-

Roxas was kissing him and Axel was so caught up in the fact that _Roxas_ was kissing _him_ that he didn't notice if the kiss was a little sad, or a little tired, or a little more appeasing than loving.

Roxas wanted to make Axel happy for once, because Axel tried so hard to make Roxas happy but never succeeded. As he held him Roxas thought that perhaps he should be on the giving end for once instead of always failing to receive.

After all, tomorrow night he was leaving, and he wouldn't be able to do either ever again.


	7. Can't: M

-7 : Can't-

Roxas can't feel, so he fucks Axel, into the mattress and against the wall and on the floor. He hears Axel's pants and gasps and whimpers. He listens to Axel's requests and demands and pleas. He fucks Axel the way Axel wants, fast and hard or slow and soft, watching his face, hearing his words, sweet or sour or silent.

Roxas memorizes everything, playing it back in his head; the most intense moments, the height of passion, written on the redhead's features like lines to rehearse. Maybe if he performs the scenes perfectly, he thinks, he'll feel.

He never does.

* * *

Review? I'd like to know how I'm doing. Good? Bad? Too much smut? Not enough? You're awfully quiet.  



	8. Cry: K

-8 : Cry-

Axel wasn't bitter about Nobodies not having feelings until he felt them and realized they couldn't be returned. After that, whenever he was angry or sad, he would become cynical about his existence. He wasn't sure if he was poking fun at Roxas, or trying to fool himself into thinking he wasn't feeling the things he was feeling, but it worked.

That was his way of crying, because Nobodies couldn't cry. They could laugh and smile and frown, but not cry. 'Only humans can cry,' he thought bitterly. 'We're not even _human beings_.'

"_Not like Nobodies actually _have_ beings, right?"_

_

* * *

_

I like this interpretation; that if Axel weren't spouting cynical shit about the nature of Nobodies, he'd be crying.


	9. Pleasure & Pain: strong M

Fair warning: there is blood, and it is semi-noncon. Sorry.

* * *

-9 : Pleasure & Pain- 

Axel reaches for the little green tube but Roxas tells Axel to pound into him dry. Axel is hesitant but Roxas is insistent and eventually Axel gives in, because that's what Axel does for Roxas.

It hurts like hell at first but eventually the blood provides enough lubrication for it to feel _really good_. Axel is scared and calls Roxas a masochist and Roxas laughs and moans for more.

Roxas thinks he only feels at the highest peaks of pleasure and the deepest depths of pain. If it intensifies the feeling, he doesn't see anything wrong with mixing the two.


	10. Hell: K plus

-10 : Hell-

Roxas tells Axel he's leaving and Axel tells him he can't. Roxas responds with anger at first, because that's how Roxas always responds, filling the void in himself with rage and Axel wonders if elemental assignment got confused with him. He knows it didn't when Roxas turns cold.

When the embers die the light is still there, but it's calculating, harsh and bright. The words are still laced with venom but his demeanor no longer betrays anything but indifference. The indifference hurts more than the rage.

Roxas tells Axel to go to hell and Axel tells him he's already there.

* * *

I think I might be updating this too much. +can't help it+ I might even update again _this very night_. o.o Blame work being boring and repetitive. 


	11. Bubble: K

-11 : Bubble-

"I love you."

It's quiet, almost silent (almost _heart-breakingly_ silent), and the response is at the same decibel. They both stand, stock still, across from each other, not daring to move, not daring to burst the bubble they've created for themselves, but the air is running out.

They wonder if they should suffocate.

"Everything is going to change now." It's louder, and the bubble bursts, sending shards and fragments to rain down on them, piercing and tearing and they can't feel them, because they can't feel anything.

But he can feel this.

"I know." Axel answers, and takes his hand.

* * *

I apologize for how abstract this is. 


	12. Sorry: K plus

-12 : Sorry-

Roxas is sitting with a knee on either side of Axel's hips, his hands tangled in wild red hair. Axel is sitting up, holding him, nearly crushing him as he kisses him with all his might.

"I'm sorry," he gasps between kisses, the beginnings of what feel like tears pricking at his eyes. "I'm so _sorry_."

"Not your fault," Roxas answers with equal fervor. "My decision." And when Axel doesn't believe him, "Nothing you could have done."

Axel wakes with a start, grasping at nothing, and he really does cry this time. He both hates and loves his dreams lately.


	13. Thank You: K

-13 : Thank You-

Axel is holding him and Roxas doesn't know what to do. He doesn't even know what he's _doing_. All he knows is that it _hurts_, in his head and eyes and somewhere in his cavernous chest, and something is telling him that this is _wrong_, that this shouldn't—can't—be happening, but he doesn't even know what "this" _is_.

"Calm down," Axel says gently, stroking his hair. "Calm down."

"What's happening?" Roxas pleads, eyes desperate.

"You're crying." Axel responds. "It's ok to cry."

Roxas blinks, returns the embrace, and says the only thing he can think to say:

"Thank you."

* * *

Thank _you_, for all your support, be it in reviews or favs or alerts. **Thank you**. It makes me happier than you realize. 


	14. Feel: K

-14 : Feel-

Roxas can tell Axel want to kiss him, and he frowns. "Does this have to go that way?"

"No." Axel answers honestly. "I'd be content with you hating me, as long as you felt _something_ for me." He sighs, attempting eye contact. "_Feel_ something." His voice is small, and desperate, and something tugs. Roxas looks up at him with those big blue eyes that haunt Axel's thoughts and bites his lip.

"I think I could hate you." Roxas says tentatively.

Axel smiles. "That's a start."

Roxas hesitates, and then slowly returns the smile. "I think I could love you, too."


	15. Laughter: K

-15 : Laughing-

Sometimes, they couldn't help but laugh at each other.

Axel was standing in the middle of the room, covered in dirt and glaring daggers at the potted plant that had just decided to throw up all over him. The punishment for the prank he and Roxas had pulled on Marluxia was a pain in the ass, but it had been worth it.

Roxas looked up from transferring seedlings into larger pots when he heard Axel make a discontented noise. He stared at the older Nobody for a moment, then burst into laughter, loud and rich.

Suddenly, Axel was laughing too.


	16. Yes: K

-16 : Yes-

Roxas kisses him and Axel tenses. He wonders if it's a joke, or some cruel trick the boy is playing on him. He wishes he could say that Roxas wouldn't do something like that to him, but for all the time they spend together and as much as he cares about the boy, Axel feels he hardly knows him at all.

Then Roxas moves and _oh_, if this is a joke Axel hopes the punch line never comes and Roxas is stuck telling it forever.

But Roxas pulls away then and Axel _whimpers_. Roxas blinks.

"Was that all right?"

"_Yes_."


	17. Ghosts: K

-17 : Ghosts-

They are made of ghosts.

There are ghosts in their eyes; ghosts of their smiles; ghosts of the people they were; ghosts of their hearts. They are ghosts themselves.

In Roxas, Axel sees the ghost of Sora, even though the boy is still alive. He sees everything and nothing of him reflected in the one he loves, and sometimes he wishes there were no ghosts and the dead would just die.

Much later, he sees the ghost of Roxas in Sora, and the ghost of his heart beats silently, and he wishes there were no ghosts; only the next life.

* * *

Twice in one night. +lights up+ Was it good for you, baby? Anyway, I wanted this one to be really delicate, but Axel is about as delicate as an elephant in lead shoes. I hope the fragility came across anyway.  



	18. Cold: K plus

-18 : Cold-

Roxas wakes, cold and shivering, despite Axel's presence beside him (he seems to make the temperature rise with his mere presence) and the thick blanket around him. His bedmate is lying with limbs extended, over the covers, and Roxas swears he's sweating. It only makes him feel colder, and he doesn't know why.

"Axel," he breathes almost silently, but Axel stirs immediately, always listening for the younger Nobody's voice.

"What is it?" He's concerned.

"I'm cold."

Axel relaxes, smiles and pulls Roxas into his arms. "I'll keep you warm, baby."

Roxas doesn't have the heart to tell him he can't.

* * *

This one almost made it to longer-that-100-words status. _Almost_. Killed me to cut it down, but 150 words seemed like a waste. I still like it a hell of a lot at this length. 


	19. Understand: K

-19 : Understand-

"We can't be together. Not like that. We… the age difference is too great for one, and then there's the issue of not having hearts. No matter how much you _think_ you love me, you don't really, and I don't love you either. I _can't_. We _can't_." A frustrated sigh. Frantic thinking. "It's not possible. It'll end badly. We'll get involved and then something'll happen and… well, we won't get hurt because we _can't_ but it'll _end badly_." An imploring look. "Do you understand?"

Axel nodded, but he didn't understand; not really. And for all his talk, Roxas didn't either.


	20. Hold: K plus bonus material

-20 : Hold-

Roxas holds Axel, because sometimes Axel just needs to be held. Despite how tough the fire-user thinks he is, Roxas thinks Axel is the weakest of them emotionally, and he fears that it will kill him someday. Roxas wants to warn him somehow, but he can't.

"Don't want you to die," he murmurs to the top of Axel's head, words muffled by coarse red hair.

Axel starts, but decides not to question such a straightforward admission of affection and replies "not gonna" into Roxas' chest.

There is a knowing silence in which Roxas feels Axel's breathing but not his heartbeat.

* * *

TWENTIETH CHAPTER EXTRAVAGANZA! 

OMG NO WAI! OMG YES WAI!

Ok, this is pretty much just to let you know that I don't post just any old crap here. There are drabbles that I start but don't finish, either because I can't flesh them out to 100 words (shocking, I know), or because they're just not working, or various other things. So, here are some lines from failed drabbles:

_Roxas fucks and Axel makes love and together they have a perverse symbiotic relationship where neither of them really gets what he wants._ _Still, they always come back for more._

_Roxas loves Axel with all of the heart he doesn't have, and therein lays the problem. Roxas doesn't understand, _(...)_ Axel tells Roxas he loves him with all of the heart he doesn't have. Roxas understands._

I might use these ideas later, so, uh, yeah. Be... aware?

Love to you all,

Jo


	21. Give: T

-21 : Give-

Roxas wants to sleep with him; Axel can tell from the way he's touching him, kissing him in just the right places to turn the older Nobody on. Axel responds willingly, because he wants to sleep with Roxas too; he _always_ wants to sleep with Roxas.

Sometimes, though, he'd rather not. Sometimes he'd rather just hold Roxas in his arms and whisper words that are meaningless to those without hearts.

Roxas never wants that, though, so he gives the boy what he wants. He'd give Roxas the world if he could, but he can't, so he gives him himself instead.

* * *

100 reviews... +marries you all+ 

Soooorryyyy it took so long to update (although really it hasn't been that long but it seems longer to me)! Stupid FF was being a bitch and not letting me update. ToT But it's okay now! Yayz!


	22. Lean: K

-22 : Lean-

Roxas leans heavily against him, head on his shoulder, little finger barely grazing the hand beside it. Axel looks down at him in something that might be shock, might be confusion, and wonders what to do.

Does Roxas want the action reciprocated? Would that be wrong? Would that be less friendly and more I-want-in-your-pants (which he does, but still)?

Then Axel wonders why he's thinking so hard about this, because he _never_ thinks about things like these, he just _does_ them. So he tucks Roxas' head under his chin and holds his hand, and Roxas smiles.

* * *

I don't know why I'm writing fluff. I kind of hate the world right now. Also, I want to write sex but I can't think of a lead-in. +tears out hair+ 


	23. Wrong & Right: K

-23 : Wrong & Right-

Sometimes Axel wondered where he went wrong.

Sure, it didn't help that he was constantly bitter about his lack of heart, or that he covered his fears with callousness; didn't help that he was too wrapped up in moments to notice a future or even a past.

It hurt that he barely listened, speaking over the other to drown out what he didn't want to hear, even when it was about something else; hurt that he didn't take Roxas seriously when he wanted to talk about what not feeling really meant to him.

Sometimes Axel wondered where he went _right_.

* * *

Why am I listening to Fiona Apple? That bitch is ca-ra-zay. +saw her in concert not long ago. does not want to discuss it+ 

Still can't think of a lead-in for lovely Axel/Roxas sex. But who would complain if I started mid-coitus, honestly? ;)


	24. Own: M

-24 : Own-

Axel loved fucking Roxas; loved the feeling of being inside him, holding the boy's pale body under him and lavishing in his whimpered sounds of need as he pounded into him. As fun as that was, though, he loved when Roxas fucked him even more.

There was something about having the smaller Nobody inside of him that just felt right. He felt whole; complete. He loved the way Roxas touched him, spoke to him, _wanted_ him when he was pinned beneath the blond. Roxas owned him in those moments, and Axel was more than willing to be owned by him.


	25. At Least: K

-25 : At Least-

"I loved you," he wanted to say; wanted to reach up and touch the unfamiliar face and see the second set of blue eyes behind the ones he was avoiding. "This is for you, Roxas," he wanted to whisper to the ears surrounded by brown hair instead of blond.

He could see Roxas staring back, impassively, knowing everything the man wanted to say yet unable to reply. "At least I was never someone else," stood on the end of Axel's tongue. "At least I never ran away. And now you can't either. Now you can watch me die for you."


	26. Accept: K

-26 : Accept-

"Stop! You can't do this to me!"

"I can and I am. Goodbye, Allison."

"No! Richard, wait!"

Axel shook his head at the sobbing woman on the screen. "Don't you see, Allison? He never loved you! You should be _happy_ that he's gone!"

Demyx looked to his friend, who seemed on the verge of tears. "Um, I think it's time to turn this off," he said, moving towards the television.

"No!" Axel cried, eyes still fixed on Allison. "I want her to accept that he's never coming back."

Demyx sighed, pulling the older Nobody into a hug. "So do I."

* * *

This seems more Demyx/Axel than Axel/Roxas, but if you look, it's there. Axel totally watched soap operas after Roxas left him, eating bonbons or whatever. You know, like in _Legally Blonde_. >.>

Once again, I should be shot in the face. Why has no one done this yet? 


	27. Second Hand: K

-27 : Second-Hand-

Roxas reaches up and kisses him, squarely on the mouth. There is nothing soft about it, and there is no feeling—no "love"—and Axel feels vaguely disappointed. There are no fireworks, no stars falling from the sky; no movement of earth or even lips. It's stillness and silence pervading everything while they stand frozen—Axel hunched and Roxas on tip-toe—in the middle of a hallway.

There is no romance for them. Axel wonders if there was even friendship. It's all a sham—a play almost—as they try to relive lives long gone. Roxas can't even remember his.

* * *

Kind of sort of inspired by: 

But no one gets up after _death_—there is no applause—there is only silence and some second-hand clothes, and that's—_death_——

_And he pushes the blade in up to the hilt._

-_Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead_, Act Three

I think I've memorized most of that play. ... Make an Axel-catchphrase joke and I shoot you.


	28. Mirth: K

-28 : Mirth-

Roxas laughs a lot. He laughs at little things; stupid things that no one else laughs at. He laughs at big things; jokes and entertainment and things that make the others laugh too. He loves laughing, and smiling and being content with what he has, because he knows he'll never have anything more even if he wants it.

One day, though, he _needs_ it. He needs something more than this half-life, so he tells someone he's leaving; the one he's laughed the most with. When he says it, he doesn't laugh; doesn't smile. Axel laughs for him in the end.


	29. Nothing: K

-29 : Nothing-

"Axel?"

Roxas' voice is soft; hesitant in a way that it rarely ever is, so Axel takes care to inject the right amount of concern into his "hmm"d reply.

"What was it like when Vexen died?"

Axel's eyes fix themselves on his young companion for a moment, then regain their focus on the distance, far away. He thinks for a long moment, dredging up memories he'd thought he'd forgotten. Heavy boots scuff marble as he exhales a concentrated breath between his lips. Then he tilts his head, looking at the boy again.

"It was like nothing."

And he feels free.


	30. Hope: K 130 words

-30 : Hope-

Libraries. Ink and books and papers. A hunched back, blond hair over a black hood, fingers poring over words; searching, searching, always searching.

He was always searching.

When he found that books couldn't answer his questions, he asked people instead. Poking, prodding, pleading, until he could no longer speak.

When he couldn't find his answers in others, he looked to himself, to his own emptiness, and found only silence.

He would just have to find other resources.

When Axel thought of Roxas after the boy had gone, he didn't think of the cold blackness of the empty street he had disappeared down, or the screams and the begging before that. He thought of libraries, and books, and how Roxas had smelled like ink and paper and hope for a while.

* * *

I waited until the thirtieth chapter for this one: 130 words! Hur, I'm a cheater. >.> 

Reading fics I've noticed that Roxas likes libraries. Hell, _I_ did library!porn. This just hit me; why he was there. Why does Roxas do anything? To answer his questions.

I'm so sappy it's disgusting.


	31. Weight: K

-31 : Weight-

Axel doesn't know what he's doing here, standing on the doorstep of someone he barely knows. In the middle of the night, no less! He's sure that if the boy he's visiting has lines he's probably crossed several of them.

But a weight has settled on him, thick and heavy, and he has to do _something_. It turns out that "something" is visiting a 15-year-old boy in the middle of the night.

Roxas answers the door, obviously woken from sleep. He eyes the redhead for a while, and finally mumbles a "come in."

Axel feels the weight begin to lessen.

* * *

T... T-two hundred reviews... +dies+ I... I love you all so much. +cries and hugs everyone+ Thank you!  



	32. Enough: K

-32 : Enough-

Axel made love to him under the stars.

At least, that's what he wished had happened. Axel had had grand plans for them; all of them romantic and a little sweet and something the both of them would remember for as long as they lived.

In reality, Axel remembered their only kiss until his last moments, even if Roxas tried to forget it immediately and succeeded a short time after. The contact was quick and harsh between bouts of shouting; a last ditch effort to keep Roxas there by showing him what he had. In the end, it wasn't enough.

* * *

Contrary to... popular? belief, the last one wasn't supposed to be AU. Reading it again, it does kinda feel that way, but, uh, it's not. I should've used "doorway" instead of "doorstep" or something. Anyways... all of these drabbles are set during the KH I, II and COM timelines. The last one would be pre-COM, since they didn't know each other well yet. +dorking oooout+ To any and all marriage proposals: I accept! We just need to move somewhere that allows polyamorous gay marriages. +nodnod+  



	33. Keep Going: T

-33 : Keep Going-

Roxas fucks and Axel makes love and together they have a perverse symbiotic relationship where neither of them really gets what he wants. Still, they always come back for more.

Axel keeps at it because he thinks if they do this enough Roxas will realize he loves Axel back. Roxas keeps at it because he thinks if they do this enough one day he'll be able to feel it.

They both know that this will make them go mad, but they keep going, hoping to reach their middle ground where Axel thinks Roxas loves him and Roxas thinks he feels.

-----------------------------------------------------

Why can't I use lines for separators? Urgh. Anyway. Remember this one? Yeah, finally got it to 100 words. Woo! Also, go check out chapter one; there's some info there now that I hope will clear a few things up.


	34. Salt: K plus

-34 : Salt-

Roxas gasps as Axel kisses him, rough and deep and hard. The tears make it salty, and the force makes it almost painful, but it's _there_, and they can _feel_ it, and that's _something_, isn't it?

"Isn't it?" Axel asks when they finally break apart, shoving down the weakness in his voice and ignoring the stinging in his eyes from the drying tears.

"No," Roxas answers softly. Axel's hands grasp at the leather of the boy's coat; the slick material making it hard for him to get a firm grip. Roxas lets gravity do its work. He's already slipping away.


	35. Miss: T

-35 : Miss-

Axel returned from his mission at around one in the morning, tired, hungry, and wanting nothing more than to crawl into his bed and never leave it. Sighing heavily, he opened the door to his room and stepped inside.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

The sound of the door slamming behind him snapped him out of his reverie and a sly grin spread across his face, because the sound had snapped a certain blond out of something else.

"You missed me that much?" Axel teased, smirking at Roxas' nude form on his bed.

Roxas didn't reply verbally.

* * *

+pervert+ I'll write something meaningful eventually. 


	36. Forget: K plus

-36 : Forget-

Roxas had begun to forget the moment he decided to leave.

It was little things at first—moving his hand away when Axel reached for it or tilting his head so that Axel would meet cheek instead of lips. Soon he was letting Axel dominate exclusively, until he'd convinced himself that the redhead was the one who wanted it, not himself.

By the time Roxas finally left, he barely remembered a friendship with the older Nobody.

By the time DiZ had gotten a hold of him, the only memory he had to erase was that Axel had existed at all.


	37. Empty: K plus

-37 : Empty-

"Axel?" Roxas asks the man standing beside him. The older breaks his gaze with the sky to look at his companion, eyebrows raised. "I want to try something. Can you lean down a bit?" The redhead complies, coming face-level with the shorter Nobody. "Alright, now hold still."

Roxas leans forward, pressing his lips gently against his friend's. He starts slowly, and then applies pressure, deepening the kiss. For his effort, though, Axel never moves. Roxas pulls back, looking into green eyes that never closed.

"How do you feel?"

"Empty," is Axel's reply.

Roxas decides then that he has to leave.


	38. Concerning: T

-38: Concerning-

Roxas takes him roughly in an alley with the hollow stars shining down on them. His skin looks yellow in the moonlight.

Axel covers his mouth with a hand to muffle his cries and scrunches his eyes shut to keep himself from sobbing. The hole in his chest is shouting "I love you, I love you," over and over again, and when he realizes that he isn't speaking aloud, that's when he starts to really cry. Roxas either doesn't notice or doesn't care and just keeps going. Axel just grapples blindly at the wall and tells himself it doesn't hurt.


	39. Back: K

-39 : Back-

Sora wakes in the middle of the night to the sound of rustling outside his tent. It's strange; there are usually noises outside, but these are different. They sound deliberate, unlike that of animals or the wind.

That, and Sora swears he felt a hand on his face just before he woke up.

He goes out of the tent, careful not to disturb Donald and Goofy, and sure enough, there are traces of someone having been there: footprints, broken twigs, but nobody to be found. Satisfied, Sora goes back to sleep, but he remembers what he heard:

"_Give him back_."


	40. Fireworks: K plus

He liked this world. It was... peaceful, for lack of a better term; so unlike the World that Never Was, with its constantly spawning darkness.

China, he'd learned it was called, and it was beautiful, from the calmly flowing streams to the senic mountainscapes. Everywhere the view was beautiful.

A flash of red made it more beautiful.

And then a flash of gold, and green, and blue. Fireworks, as he'd come to know, which were made of chemicals and explosives, visible only at night.

But then he had his own way of making them, with body heat and red and green, visible only behind closed eyelids.


	41. Hands: K

Axel sits over him, his hand a breath away from the other boy's. He wants to touch it; to reach out and take it, like he does everything else in his life, but he finds himself unable.

Unlike everything else in his life, Roxas is not his to take.

This thing between them-this thing he won't dare call by its name-is so fragile that grasping it will shatter it. So he leaves that hand unclasped, alone, but still so close. The delicate emptiness that keeps them always at arm's length is the very thing that ties them together.

* * *

did you miss me? :)


End file.
